


Estrelas minguantes

by missdreaded (Nagiru)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Post-Episode: s04e08-09 Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead, os amigos da Doctor não estão aqui, um tipo especial de gentileza, um último adeus
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/missdreaded
Summary: Não tem ninguém que mereça tanto a gentileza da Doctor quanto a Professora River Song. Talvez seja hora de deixá-la ir.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 2





	Estrelas minguantes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fading stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319862) by [Nagiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru). 



> (NOTAS ORIGINAIS, DE QUANDO EU ESCREVI A HISTÓRIA. ANTES DA 12ª TEMPORADA!!!)
> 
> Honestamente? Eu queria escrever uma pós-Library Fix-It. Mas aí eu sentei com um bloco de notas e percebi que tinha mais ideias para histórias angst do que românticas, e escrevi isso, em vez, porque eu também meio que queria uma história que seguisse o canon mas em que a Doctor finalmente libertasse a River.  
> (quero dizer, meio que é implicado que a River desaparece em The Name of the Doctor, já que ela finalmente estava desaparecendo, mas... eu queria um resquício de consciência ficando para trás. O suficiente para um último adeus, ou, se uma Fix-It finalmente acontecer, para que a Doctor lhe salve por fim.)  
> E, bem, qual Doctor é a mais provável de dizer adeus para River? Thriteen. Afinal, ela nasceu da promessa de ser gentil. Mesmo. Então, a Doctor está sendo gentil para River uma única vez, em vez de tentar se salvar da dor.
> 
> Disclaimer, como sempre, é que eu não sou dona de Doctor Who ou dos personagens aqui inseridos, e que não quero receber nada disso além de comentários.  
> Espero que gostem dessa história cheia de angst!

**Estrelas minguantes**

Ela fechou a porta com um suspiro, descansando a cabeça contra o barulho familiar vindo da madeira. Alguns momentos depois, quando seus batimentos cardíacos diminuíram de volta ao normal, ela começou a rir, o mais recente risco à sua vida lhe acertando em cheio.

_Merda. Ela certamente não deveria viajar sozinha, huh,_ ela pensou com um sorriso. Se nada mais, para que ela tenha alguém que possa impedir ela antes que ela insulte outro monarca propondo a eles acidentalmente — _de novo_.

Bufando um riso e sacudindo a cabeça de leve, ela se afastou das portas da TARDIS, afastando distraidamente um cachecol pendurado de uma das… coisas brilhantes na qual ele havia conseguido ir parar, vai saber como… e que estava quase caindo no meio do caminho… e acertou o botão de Aleatoriedade ao passar por ele. Se ela realmente quiser, ela _pode_ voltar para a Terra e pegar seus amigos para outra aventura, mas eles pediram por uma pausa, e a Doctor quer testar seus próprios limites, um pouco. Ela não viajou sozinha ainda, não desde que ela regenerou, e… bem. Ela precisa saber como ela lida com isso. Como _essa_ ela lida com isso.

… Desastrosamente, é claro que é a resposta. Sempre é. Mas, pelo menos ainda é melhor do que alguns de seus eus-passados que ela poderia mencionar.

Ela bufa novamente, sardonicamente divertida apesar de tudo, e afagou a TARDIS quando esta zumbiu tranquilizadora à Doctor.

— Sim, eu sei, obrigada, Sexy, — ela murmurou de volta, se recostando contra o Botão-Biscoito. Um caiu em sua mão imediatamente, para sua alegria, e ela começou a comer antes de continuar. — Você poderia evitar batalhas, dessa vez? Não estou muito a fim, por enquanto.

Sexy consegue soar extremamente desrespeitosa ao cantar em resposta, dessa vez, e a Doctor riu, divertida com a resposta.

— Eu sei, eu sei, — ela acalmou sua Sexy antes que ela pudesse se rebelar. — Você é _impecável_ , minha garota. Ainda assim, não custa nada pedir, não é?

A Doctor sentiu que Sexy estava lhe ignorando após algo vagamente similar a um bufar, mas ela não se importou muito, porque outro biscoito caiu em sua mão mesmo sem ela pedir por um do mesmo jeito, e a canção em sua mente nunca parou, então a Doctor sabia que elas não estão _realmente_ irritadas uma com a outra, apesar de tudo.

Exceto que, assim que ela começou a comer seu terceiro biscoito sua TARDIS parou, freios abaixados e tudo (ela _sabia_ que aquele som era correto!), e a Doctor tropeçou e quase caiu de cara no chão quando as portas se abriram sozinhas para um mundo ao qual ela se prometeu nunca voltar.

— Desculpa, Sexy, eu prometo nunca mais criticar suas escolhas. Só, _por favor_ , — ela implorou, virando suas costas para as portas para encarar o console suplicantemente. — Não aqui.

A música em sua mente parou — e então voltou, com toda força, e a Doctor estremeceu. O volume e força da música, juntos com seu novo ritmo, deixam bem claro que isso não estava aberto para discussões. A Doctor _ia_ sair da TARDIS, e ia fazer o que é necessário dela nesse momento. Quer ela queira ou não.

Ela encarou sua TARDIS em desafio, dentes cerrados com a dor do ataque mental que continuava em sua cabeça, e gritou, quando nada muda depois de alguns segundos:

— Está certo! Certo, fica _quieta_! Eu vou fazer isso!

Abençoado silêncio caiu sobre ela por um segundo, e a Doctor olhou para o console com esperança — talvez, ela pudesse apenas… E o som voltou como se com vingança, e ela arremessou suas mãos para cima.

— Eu estou indo! — ela prometeu. Olhou para o console outra vez. Obedeceu a Sexy antes que ela ganhasse uma enxaqueca.

Ela saiu, e ela mal estava um passo fora de sua TARDIS quando as portas se fecharam atrás dela, o que provavelmente foi esperto da parte da Sexy, porque a primeira coisa que a Doctor tentou fazer foi voltar para dentro — mas as portas não se abriram para ela, e ela havia parado de carregar chaves consigo há muitos anos.

Então. Ela vai fazer isso.

Ela olhou para cima, e engoliu em seco. Ela realmente está aqui, de novo, e ela está fazendo isso.

Ela preferiria continuar correndo para sempre, mesmo, mas… ela prometeu. Nas horas mais sombrias, quando não há nenhuma testemunha ou recompensa lhe esperando, se ela tiver que fazer uma escolha — ela vai escolher _gentileza_.

E se existe uma pessoa em todo o universo para quem a Doctor deve sua gentileza, essa pessoa é River Song.

Os corredores ao redor dela são familiares, e os corredores pelos quais ela passou, andando, também — corredores cheios de livros e tanto conhecimento e _dor_. Uma floresta de mortos, habitada pela coisa que roubou sua esposa de si. Ela viu o lugar aonde chegou aquela primeira vez, tanto tempo atrás, com Donna, rindo da ideia de estar em um mundo que _é_ uma Biblioteca. Ela viu paredes recobertas em madeira, e se lembrou da sala escura aonde a Srta. Evangelista morreu, uma alma solitária que apenas queria um pouco de gentileza, gentileza a qual ele não podia oferecer a ela. Ela viu rostos ao seu redor, mas a Biblioteca ainda está vazia em sua mente, preenchida apenas com uma fome que nunca pode ser saciada, e só mais algumas mortes a serem adicionadas ao seu nome.

Ela viu A Sala. A sala com o elevador, aquele que ele… ela… tinha desativado para que eles pudessem cair mais rápido, para que eles pudessem _salvar ela, só ela, por favor_ , e parou.

É isso. Ela não consegue mais ouvir Sexy, não claramente, mas ela sabe. Só tem uma coisa que ela poderia estar aqui para fazer, e é isso.

Professora River Song, Arqueóloga. A mulher que matou o Doctor. Sua esposa.

Ela engoliu em seco, e empurrou a porta. A sala estava vazia, ainda bem — e ela se perguntou, por um momento, se ela sequer tinha permissão para estar aqui, se alguém viria correndo para tirar ela daqui, mas ela sacodiu a cabeça e empurrou o pensamento para longe. Não importa, não realmente. Ela tem um papel psíquico para essas situações, de qualquer forma.

Ela adentrou mais na sala, hesitando por um momento ao alcançar o elevador.

Ela ainda se lembrava perfeitamente do momento em que ela havia visto a luz piscando na chave de fenda sônica da River (na chave de fenda _dele_ ), o momento que ela havia percebido que havia uma _chance_ … do momento em que ela havia começado a correr e torcer, ter esperanças de que essa mulher, esse mistério, sobreviveria tempo o suficiente para lhe explicar como ela sabia seu nome.

O momento em que ela havia “salvado” River logo antes de sua morte, apenas para lhe aprisionar a mais uma vida de mentiras, deixada para assombrar o Doctor.

Ela pisou no elevador, e o ativou com um rápido clique de sua chave de fenda sônica.

A descida foi tranquila, e lenta demais para seu gosto, mas ela aguentou em silêncio. Em vez disso, ela lembrou a si mesma de que isso é apenas mais uma prova do quanto ela tem que compensar para River. Esse pensamento lhe manteve calada até que ela alcançou o coração da CAL, assim como a culpa que o acompanhava.

A sala do servidor estava exatamente como ela a havia deixado. É claro. Ela riu, e seu riso soava molhado para suas próprias orelhas, e a interface girou no lugar vagarosamente, a forma branca amorfa dando lugar ao rosto mais familiar e doloroso de todos. _River._

— Olá. — River murmurou, e era sua voz, e era seu rosto, e eram seus _olhos_ , mas a Doctor teria preferido estar alucinando com River de novo, teria preferido estar vendo o fantasma do que sobrou de sua esposa lhe alcançando através de todo o universo, porque isso aqui era muito mais doloroso. Ver essa _coisa_ branca com o rosto da River nela era…

— Olá, Querida, — ela murmurou de volta, e nem tentou disfarçar o choro em sua voz.

O rosto de River sorriu, lenta e calorosamente, e a Doctor supôs que agora ele está baixando as memórias de River, o último resquício de _River_ , para que fosse capaz de “atingir as preferências do usuário”.

— Doctor, — River respondeu com todo o charme que sempre lhe caracterizou. — Você veio.

Não era a mesma coisa. Não era a mesma River, não era o mesmo que falar com sua esposa _completa_ … mas ainda lhe desmoronou, e ela ainda se sentiu perdida, por um momento, apenas encarando a mulher que ela falhou em salvar mesmo quando oferecida duas vidas inteiras para pensar sobre como fazer _exatamente isso_.

— E tão bonita, dessa vez. Ser uma mulher lhe cai bem, querida. — River adicionou com um piscar de olhos e tudo, e a Doctor riu apesar de toda a situação. — Pena que não possamos testar esse corpo nós mesmas, mm?

— Eu teria amado a oportunidade, — ela admitiu em um sussurro, e é ambos promessa e apelo. _Só volte para mim,_ ela queria implorar. _Eu farei qualquer coisa por você_ , ela queria prometer. — Um test-drive, só eu e você.

Os olhos de River suavizaram, e a Doctor fechou seus próprios olhos para não ter que vê-los.

— Você deveria fazer isso de qualquer forma, — River murmurou no silêncio que se seguiu.

Quando o momento passou, a Doctor abriu seus olhos novamente, e tentou forçar um sorriso no seu rosto, mas descobriu que, outra vez, esse novo rosto lhe impediu de fazer o que quer.

— Eu… Sinto muito, — ela sussurrou, em vez disso, e ela queria dizer tantas coisas com isso. _Me desculpe por lhe deixar morrer. Me desculpe por lhe abandonar aqui. Me desculpe por nunca dizer nada. Me desculpe por toda a dor pela qual eu lhe fiz passar. Me desculpe por todas as vezes em que eu não estive lá por você. Me desculpe por seus pais. Me desculpe por nós. Me desculpe por ter estragado sua vida._ — Me desculpa, — ela disse, quando não conseguiu juntar coragem o suficiente para dizer tudo o que ela tinha que dizer.

— Pelo que? — River perguntou, mas ela estava sorrindo, e a Doctor sentiu que ela tinha sido perdoada, apesar de não merecer.

— Por nunca ter lhe dito o quanto eu te amo, — ela respondeu, porque ela também sente muito por isso. Ela deveria ter dito a River que ela a amava todo santo dia. Ela deveria ter passado anos com River, prometendo a ela tudo e qualquer coisa, e mostrando a River todo seu amor. Ela nunca deveria ter deixado River passar _um único dia_ duvidando do quanto a Doctor lhe amou. Do quanto ela lhe _ama_. — Por não ter estado lá com você.

Ela pausou e tentou banir as lágrimas de seus olhos piscando, precisando ver o rosto de River, aqueles olhos que ela amava tanto, e sussurrou uma das coisas mais importantes que ela jamais disse:

— Por não ter descoberto como lhe salvar. Ainda.

River suspirou, e é um som explosivo e dolorosamente familiar — é o suspiro que ela soltava toda vez que ela achava que o Doctor estava sendo um idiota, e que ele deveria estar grato que River suporta ele o tanto que ela o suporta, mesmo. Mas ela também sorriu, e era um sorriso cheio de dor e amor, e tão _eles_ que a Doctor não conseguiu vê-lo, e olhou para longe.

— Querida, eu sempre soube no que eu estava me metendo, mesmo quando eu me casei com você. — River prometeu, e ela queria que isso soasse tranquilizador, a Doctor sabe, mas em vez disso, era apenas mais um lembrete de todas as suas falhas. River se casou com O Doctor, o homem o qual ela estava programada para matar, o homem responsável por seu sequestro e tortura. _O homem que fez exércitos inteiros virarem e correrem à simples menção de seu nome._

— Eu sei, — ela respondeu, odiando a si mesma ainda mais.

_Eu nunca neguei que eu amo o Doctor, mas isso não significa que ele me ama!_

— Ainda assim, — ela engoliu, sentindo como se uma pedra estivesse alojada em sua garganta. — Você merecia mais. Você merecia _tão mais_. Você sempre me ofereceu _tanto_ , e eu… — _Eu agi como um deus imortal que tentava fingir ser um garoto de 12 anos. Eu agi como um **covarde**._ — Eu deveria ter te dado mais.

River lhe encarou, por um momento, com o rosto doce e doloroso e cheio de amor, e a Doctor quis lhe tocar, quis lhe beijar, quis lhe abraçar e lhe tranquilizar e prometer que tudo ia dar certo — mas ela não podia, porque não ia dar certo, não ia estar, nunca mais estaria, porque River estava _morta_. River parecia estar chorando, mesmo sem lágrima alguma, e a Doctor não podia nem lhe oferecer conforto. À sua própria esposa.

— Eu… eu deveria lhe libertar. — A Doctor adicionou, pensando em um Natal que aconteceu duas vezes, e em um anel o qual ela não podia mais usar. — Eu lhe prendi aqui, como a pessoa estúpida e egoísta que eu sempre fui, e agora você não pode nem mesmo _descansar_ , e é tudo minha culpa, mas… — ela olhou para cima, e vê River, _bem ali_ , em seus olhos, e admitiu. — Mas eu não _queria_ lhe libertar. Eu não queria lhe perder. Nunca.

E, pela primeira vez, ela admitiu em voz alta o título que ela sempre pensou lhe caber perfeitamente, mas o qual sempre temeu sua reação.

— Minha última Pond. — ela murmurou, uma confissão na sala silenciosa, apenas para os ouvidos de River. — Melody Pond, a criança da TARDIS.

River sorriu, maravilhosa e maravilhada, e a Doctor soube que está feito. Quando ela disse seu adeus pela primeira vez para o fantasma que lhe assombrava, River tinha sorrido de uma maneira similar antes de desaparecer. E agora… agora ia ser a última vez. Agora ia ser de verdade.

— Eu sinto muito por ter lhe feito esperar, — ela disse, em vez de todas as muitas coisas que ela queria pedir a River, em vez de implorar que River _ficasse_.

— Você vale a pena, Querida. Sempre valeu. — River prometeu, doce e _perfeita_ , e as mãos da Doctor arderam de vontade de tocar, mas não havia nada que ela possa tocar que não fosse estar frio.

— Mesmo quando eu lhe fiz esperar séculos por algo que pode nunca acontecer? Mesmo se eu lhe pedisse para continuar esperando, quando eu posso nunca achar uma solução? — ela perguntou, desesperada, e _ela não deveria ter feito isso, ela tinha acabado de dizer que não faria isso, por quê!_

— Querida, eu esperaria _para sempre_ por você. — River riu, e a Doctor esticou as mãos em sua direção, tocando cachos que não estão realmente ali, tentando achar a mistura certa de tempo e espaço e estrelas e dor que sempre foi o como a River pareceu para ela. A energia que simplesmente não estava ali, e a dor lhe acertou com tudo. — Mas você deveria continuar sua vida. _Você_ não deveria continuar esperando por mim. Você não deveria continuar presa a um fantasma, amor, — ela disse, suave, e aqueles olhos são da _River_ , mas não existia nenhum vórtice temporal rodopiando dentro deles, nenhum resquício de ouro que é tão River quanto eles sempre foram de qualquer outro Lorde do Tempo. — Eu vou esperar, se você quiser; mas você tem que me prometer que você vai _viver_.

Lágrimas estavam correndo por seu rosto, e ela não conseguia forçar elas para longe com um piscar de olhos dessa vez, apesar de ter tentado.

— Eu sinto muito, — ela implorou novamente, e segurou o rosto de River com força, como se fosse a única coisa lhe mantendo de pé, apesar de não ser a mesma coisa, apesar de não ter nenhuma energia temporal queimando embaixo de seus dedos.

As lágrimas fizeram ser fácil fingir que essa _era_ a River, fingir que a coisa-branca não estava ali, e a Doctor se inclinou em sua direção, respirou fundo (e não tinha nenhum cheiro de lenha queimando, nenhum cheiro de poeira espacial, nenhum perfume ou veneno pairando em seu cheiro, dessa vez, e isso _doeu_ ), e elas tocaram. Não havia nenhuma conexão sob o toque, dessa vez, mas os lábios que encontraram os seus eram tão macios, tão rachados, tão quentes, tão dolorosamente familiares como sempre, e a Doctor chorou durante todo o beijo, e manteve suas mãos firmes, mesmo quando ela sentia que a vida nunca mais teria sentido.

Quando elas se separaram, River estava portando um sorriso, e a Doctor podia fingir que essa era apenas mais uma de suas aventuras chegando a um fim.

— Pegue meu diário, Querida, — River disse, e a Doctor sentiu algo dentro de si quebrar, novamente, mas conseguiu impedir o soluço de escapar. — Ele é seu.

— Eu vou, — ela prometeu. Ela faria qualquer coisa que River lhe pedisse.

River fechou seus olhos, e suas pálpebras tremeram minusculamente, e a Doctor adicionou com pressa, antes que fosse muito tarde, antes que River morresse e ela nunca soubesse, _de novo_ , e isso não podia estar acontecendo de novo, não _podia_ …

— Eu te amo, Melody Pond. — _A mulher que me matou._ — Eu te amo, River Song. — _A mulher que se casou comigo._ — Eu te amo, Querida. — _Minha psicopata sob medida._

Um riso suave lhe respondeu — e então, os olhos que se abriram eram diferentes o suficiente que a Doctor soube imediatamente que a memória havia acabado.

_Professora River Song_ , Arqueóloga, se fora.

Ela engoliu forçadamente, e virou de costas para a IA que lhe encarava — ela tinha um diário para recuperar, e um androide para encontrar. O diário de River podia ser dela agora, mas ela conhecia alguém que precisa dele mais do que ela, e se o diário ainda estiver aqui, ela supõe que cabe a ela levá-lo até onde ele precisava ir.

Mas… bem, não há nada lhe impedindo de lê-lo, antes; de ter um último momento com _River_ , antes de levá-lo para Nardole para que ele possa salvar a Doctor (o Doctor?) outra vez, não é?

**Author's Note:**

> Talvez em algum momento eu escreva a Fix-It que eu quero. Ou um romance de verdade entre a River e a Doctor, do jeito delas; encontros aleatórios através do tempo e espaço, com muitos problemas e correrias envolvidas. Mas eu provavelmente tentaria escrever algo com o 11 ou o 10 pra isso, já que eu gosto de Husbands of River Song, e a River não parecia saber que o Doctor sobrevivia depois do 11... ou, bem, algo DURANTE Darillium...
> 
> Bem. Espero que tenham gostado. Se puderem por favor me deixar um comentário na saída, vocês fariam meu dia muito mais feliz, obrigada :)


End file.
